


Alive

by charlise_linann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlise_linann/pseuds/charlise_linann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot drabble: Emma carelessly goes chasing after an item, which Hook holds dear to him and nearly dies in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

"I've got it! Hook, I got it!"

Shell-shocked, Killian watched as Emma slowly staggered up to her feet, dangling a metal pendant between her bloody fingers. Her hair was tousled, clear remnants of dirt and twigs she had obviously gathered from her fall buried within the blonde tendrils of her hair. Her shirt was tattered - her red leather jacket he noticed she usually sported long lost by now - exposing small areas of her porcelain skin. The said areas which were currently growing a bluish hue, indicating bruises to come.

His mouth parted slightly while his throat suddenly went dry as the Sahara, when a her swelling lips stretched into a wide and victorious grin. He couldn't believe it. Merely seconds before he had assumed her dead. Believed her to have fallen to her demise after carelessly chasing after a Lost One. The bloody coward had stolen a pendant Milah had given him, and Swan, knowing the sentimental value it held for him, had blindly chased after it.

He had never known true fear until that moment. The type of cruel, raw fear that had seized over his body, rendering him utterly useless as he had watched her be tackled off the cliff. Or so, he had believed her to be. Yet here the lass stood in front of him. Alive.

"Hook?" Breaking himself from his reverie, he focused back on Swan - his Swan - who now stood just a meter away from him. Her hands were still clasped gently around the chain, bloody knuckles and all, the smile never falling from her lips. Gods, she was beautiful. "I got the pendant back for you Hook. The little bugger thought he had me, but I proved him wrong. Guess I would make a bloody hell of a pirate after all-"

Her sentence quickly broke off, a short yelp escaping through her lips as Killian suddenly pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring her soft sounds of protest, as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Emma's senses were quickly overrun by his smell. The smell of the sea and leather and scarce hints of rum. The smell that was completely and wholly, Killian.

"Forget it." His voice came out low and hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in years. Emma had to strain to make out his words.

"But Hook," she squirmed slightly in his embrace, her grip on the metal chain in her hand tightening. "The pendant that Milah-"

"FORGET THE BLOODY PENDANT!" She came to a standstill, her body tensing in his arms at his voice. His arms pressed further into her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Through what was left of her shirt, she could feel the outline of his hook. As a shaky breath blew against her ear, a shiver wracked through her body as her heart kicked up, thumping sporadically. "For one second, just forget it."

Her arms fell limply to her sides in confusion. What in the world had taken over him? "Killian..." she breathed out, allowing her fingers to ghost across the coarseness of his leather coat.

"I thought I had lost you." His voice was soft, yet broken, heavily muffled with the fierce emotions he was feeling. Pulling back slightly from his rather one-sided embrace, he pressed the cool metal of his hook under her chin, using it to tilt her head up, simultaneously locking eyes with her. A soft gasps escaped her when she saw the storm of turmoil clearly evident within the steely orbs.

And she knew. He was showing himself to her. Allowing her to see him completely vulnerable to her. All traces of Captain Hook had fled. Now all that remained was the man, Killian Jones. A man who had been broken before and was now feeling incomprehensible anguish - for her.

"Gods, Emma. I can't even begin to imagine what I'd have done if- Just the mere thought of you-" She felt his body stiffen and tremble around her, his teeth grinding violently against each other.

A soft smile touched Emma's lips as she gently placed a hand against the scruff of his cheek, feeling his body and facial features relax. Slowly, he leant into the gesture as if second nature. "But I didn't," she whispered softly. "I'm here now, Killian. Alive."

"Bloody hell, Emma." Turning his head slightly within her hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to her palm. It took nearly every ounce of her will power to stop herself from collapsing on the spot at the feel of his lips against her. "I swear. You will be the death of me."

Covering her hand with his own, he locked eyes with her, a seriousness quickly clouding over the prior emotions he had felt. "Promise me, Emma. Promise me you won't do anything so bloody reckless again. I can't bare another person I care for dying on me. I simply can't."

Briefly, Emma closed her eyes, thinking her answer through before answering. "I cannot make you any promises that I can 100% guarantee I can keep. This is Neverland. You and I both know anything can happen. All I can tell you, is it will take a hell of a lot more than a Lost One, or mermaids, for you to get rid of me."

The corner of Killian's mouth tilted upwards in a smile. Although small, Emma could see it was one of those genuine smiles he rarely showed and couldn't help but return it with one of her own.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he stepped back slightly before replying. "I suppose, that will have to do. For now."


End file.
